Hono'o
by HiKage818
Summary: HUcast journeys to save Pioneer 2 my 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the official Phantasy Star Online characters or concepts. And because this was a skool project, I won't have this on every page

**Hono'o**

"Okiwa Ho-No-O! It's morning! Morning! If you don't get up now I'll…"

"Please be shut up! If you're gonna yell don't yell in my ear! Talkin' on and on first thing in the morning. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Akemi?"

"Well first off it's already 10:00 P.M. so it isn't first thing in the morning, and second I've got another job for us, doesn't that sound fun, eh, Hono'o?"

"Of course you've got a job for us that is the only time you wake me up like this. So what is it this time, I've already helped you take down the Dragon, Beta 72, and Vol Opt, so what are we doing now?"

"Well, we're supposed to go to the innermost chamber in the ruins and investigate something." Akemi responded beaming with a grin from ear to ear.

"Great, the place were we first met," I replied as I sluggishly got off of the couch, "so who else have you suckered into coming?"

"What makes you think that? Still, Yakedo and Kaji are the ones that will be joining us of course," she replied still beaming, "and anyway, you're a HUcast, an android, do you even need sleep?"

"Of course I do, not in the sense that I have to turn off most of my sensory functions, but I do need rest. After all I'm an unique model that can become more physically power the same way you humans do, by breaking down my equivalent of muscle," I answered stretching and yawning, "With you Kaji and Yakedo there, it'll be like a reunion, sure hope my "family" doesn't show."

My "family" consists of the other prototypes that the scientist who created me finished, as well as the old man himself.

"Hurry up and lets go! We're supposed to be at the Hunter's Guild in five minutes."

"Fine, fine, just let me grab my katana."

In another minute we had already begun our short trip to the Hunter's Guild. Luckily for us we were only a block away, still it took us the better part of five minutes by the time we actually got into the room where we were to meet our client.

"You're late, what were you two doing?" teased Kaji as soon as we entered the room.

"Shut Up!" Akemi shouted in reply, "we're late because Hono'o took to long getting up.

"Sure that's why." Kaji continued to tease.

"She told you to shut up." Responded Yakedo, holding her twin chakram to Kaji's neck.

Looking up, I noticed how small Yakedo looked in comparison, not only in stature, but even the HUnewearl clothes looked small in comparison to a RAmar's full body armor. As I looked down to my side, I realized how much taller I was than Akemi, although her FOmarl's robes made her look a little taller, I was still far taller, even a head over Kaji.

"I see you haven't changed Hono'o, still got the black with red stripes, and the three eyed humanoid head suits you." Said Kaji, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh, oh, thanks," I stammered in reply, "so how did Akemi get you two to join in?"

"Hey!"

"Same way she always does, she convinced Yakedo to go, and then Yakedo begged me until I came along of course."

Just then, the door opened and the client walked in. Seeing this, we all immediately became attentive and waited for what he had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait! You mean to tell me that Pioneer 1 was really a cover for a military operation?"

"Well, yes, but they…"

"Count me out! My entire life was ruined by the military once before, I don't intend to go on any quest for them! Sorry Akemi, Kaji, Yakedo it's not your fault, I never told you how much I hated the military, I just can't stand the military at all because of what they did.

"Hono'o, sumimasen, I'm sorry. I knew you didn't like them, but I didn't know how much you hated the military." Said Akemi

"Its all right, maybe I'll find a quest or two of my own while you're away. Jama, See you later."

Saying this I walked out of the room. Pausing when the door closed, I thought about what to do next. After a moment I decided to go to the training room to blow off some steam.

Upon arriving, I found the room near empty. Deciding that weight lifting was as good a place as any to start, I went over to one of the benches and started adding weight. I started at five-hundred pounds, but by the time I was finished the weight had almost doubled. Next I went over to a treadmill to do some running. As I was running I had some bad memories of the past.

It was the last time I would ever see Pioneer 1 intact, although I would never know it. I stepped on the teleporter with all of the others that the military conned into coming on the suicide quest. We were immediately taken to the ruins where we were supposed to go to the innermost chamber, nobody made it. As soon as we entered the third part of the ruins, a bright light flashed and people began going insane and killing each other. Confused as to what I should do, I tried to stay a safe distance away, but some rangers started shooting me. Then I decided to try to end the madness by taking out all the people that were driven insane. At that moment, many of the ruin's many drones appeared the floating fishlike claws, and the more shark-like diminean, la-diminean, and so-diminean. Knowing that there would be nothing I could do when I was the target of so many, I ran as fast as I could.

Half an hour later, I heard the sound of fighting had stopped. Deciding to see what happened I went back. I was horrified when I saw the result, not only was every humanoid dead, but their bodies seemed deformed. But I didn't have much time to stare because as soon as I stepped in the room, the monsters appeared again, this time aided by the centaur like chaos bringer. I knew that I wasn't likely to win but I decided to hold my ground. I fought for as long as I could progressing from room to room, but eventually they finally bested me. As I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion I saw that the lightning spell gizonde was being used. Shortly after that I saw several foie's shot out and then the room was cleared. I turned to see a beaming female hunter a HUmarl smiling in my face. She cast the healing spell resta a couple of times and then I felt as good as new.

Finally I snapped back to myself, "Whoa that was weird." I said out loud.

"Huh, what was?" the HUmar on the treadmill next to me asked.

"Oh, nothing, just a very old and disturbing memory, no need to worry." I promptly replied

"Alright. Are you sure you're alright, you look kind of, well, dazed." the HUmar asked after glancing at me.

"I'm fine. Sorry to bother you." I said quickly as I walked away to go to back home for a bit.

On the way home I got a video message from Akemi, it said, "I'm really sorry; I wish that I had known. I wish you were here, but there aren't many monsters so you wouldn't have too much fun."

She sounded so sad in her message, I almost decided to try to go back, but then the memory flashed again and I rerealized my hatred for the military. So instead I decided to go back to the Hunter's Guild to try to find a nonmilitary quest that would take me into the ruins.

On the way back to the guild, I ran into a RAmar that wanted to know if I wanted to go on a quest in the mines. I politely declined and continued on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to the guild and started to look for a quest someone snuck up on me and put their hand on my shoulder. Turning to see who it was, I saw Kaji smiling at me.

"So, you finished the quest?" I inquired

"Um, actually, I didn't go on the quest either." Kaji replied timidly, "I intended to just talk to you for a bit and then go back, but I couldn't find you, and then when I got back here, the girls had already left."

"What! You let them go alone! Hurry help me look for a quest to get us in the ruins!"

"Calm down, I'll help. Don't worry, they'll be fine. They both can fight as well as anyone else I know."

After searching for a few minutes Kaji exclaimed, "Found one! Oh no. Researchers lost in an earthquake, wait the quest that I was going to go on was protecting researchers, well after that it is the usual stuff, high level hunters, dangerous, etc."

"Oh man, take that quest! We have to make sure that they're okay!"

Calm down I'm letting the operator know that we want to take the quest now. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready, lets hurry up and go, and the longer we take the more likely something will happen to the girls."

"So you two are taking the quest From the Depths?" the operator politely asked when we got there.

"Yes! Please hurry!" I exclaimed in reply.

Alright, the client will meet you in room 665 in two minutes."

"Thank you miss, we really appreciate it." said Kaji.

After that we walked off to room 665. As we were walking, Kaji said, "I know you're worried but please calm down in front of our client, okay? Things will be worse if our client see you so worried."

As soon as he finished saying this we arrived at the room and then stepped inside to wait. As we were waiting, the flashback from before continued again.

"My name's Rico, yoroshiku, nice to meet you, who are you?"

Startled by her energy, I stared in amazement a few seconds before replying, "I'm Hono'o, yoroshiku. Now I'm glad that you're down here because you saved me, but why are you down here?"

"Because I've been having that Pioneer 1 isn't quite what it appeared. I've been looking into things and it didn't seem to add up, it turns out that the military was using us hunters to clear out Ragol so that they could experiment, but now, things have gotten worse, they've detected a great power in the ruins and so they're trying to capture it. But that's not all."

"Huh, what?"

"Well by deciphering the characters on these pillars, I've concluded that there is an eternal evil here that awakens every millennium to feed, this beast has no form of its own and takes the form of the planet's strongest life form and wreaks havoc. So now it's awakened and as far as I can see there's no hope in fighting it, it wouldn't have been sent here if it could be killed, the last time it awakened, it seemed like all the people could do was seal it on this ship and send it to another planet, Ragol."

"So the other hunters' going insane was this beast's fault?"

"Most likely, and I think I've found the name of the beast…" she suddenly fell onto the floor, "Dark Falz, god of chaos and destruction." She managed to whisper.

"Well I say we go try to slay a god."

"No, not we. You go back to Pioneer 1 and let them know; I'll go on and try to buy you more time."

I agreed, and went back to the transport to try to tell the people, but as I got to the transport, I was shaken off my feet by a big earthquake. I looked up and noticed that the teleporter was no longer working. Thinking quickly, I decided to go try to help Rico, after all it's not like I could get back to Pioneer 1 at this point. I reached the final transporter, and it was a huge one, I stepped inside feeling like this would take me to Falz.

I activated it and was taken to a cave cut off from a circle of land. I saw Rico trying to take on the god of chaos but before I could do anything to help, it struck the last blow and then absorbed her body into its own. I was able to teleport back and I ran away, but I would spend nearly a month in horror before I would escape from the ruins and finally be rescued by the people of Pioneer 2.

Just then our client stepped in. She bowed politely and said, "My name is Irene, and I'm a secretary for the principal. As you know researchers were lost in the ruins and we want you to find them. We have sent several teams in but we have received no word of what happened to them. Please help us."

"No problem, we'll do our best to try to find the researchers." I replied shortly after.

After this, we walked off to the transport and went into the ruins. The first ruins were pretty uneventful, just the dimineans and claws with the occasional bug monster. But when we reached a big open room in the second part, an unknown FOmarl came up to us and asked for help. Suddenly a light flashed, and just like my nightmare of a memory, she went tisane and began attacking us. I quickly struck a blow to her head knocking her out, but as soon as she fell unconscious, her body disappeared. Confused as we were, Kaji and I kept going forward to complete the mission, and to find our friends, I hoped that they hadn't been taken by Falz and silently prayed that if anything had happened to them, that Falz hadn't gotten them.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to the guild and started to look for a quest someone snuck up on me and put their hand on my shoulder. Turning to see who it was, I saw Kaji smiling at me.

"So, you finished the quest?" I inquired

"Um, actually, I didn't go on the quest either." Kaji replied timidly, "I intended to just talk to you for a bit and then go back, but I couldn't find you, and then when I got back here, the girls had already left."

"What! You let them go alone! Hurry help me look for a quest to get us in the ruins!"

"Calm down, I'll help. Don't worry, they'll be fine. They both can fight as well as anyone else I know."

After searching for a few minutes Kaji exclaimed, "Found one! Oh no. Researchers lost in an earthquake, wait the quest that I was going to go on was protecting researchers, well after that it is the usual stuff, high level hunters, dangerous, etc."

"Oh man, take that quest! We have to make sure that they're okay!"

Calm down I'm letting the operator know that we want to take the quest now. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready, lets hurry up and go, and the longer we take the more likely something will happen to the girls."

"So you two are taking the quest From the Depths?" the operator politely asked when we got there.

"Yes! Please hurry!" I exclaimed in reply.

Alright, the client will meet you in room 665 in two minutes."

"Thank you miss, we really appreciate it." said Kaji.

After struggling for a while, we reached the transporter to the third part of the ruins. We quickly went in and saw a HUmar that began walking towards us. Suddenly we were bombarded by more of the numerous monsters of the ruins. After we managed to clear the room of them, the hunter came up to us and said, "My name's Ash. I can't tell you how glad I am to finally find people that haven't gone insane."  
"We're here officially looking for the researchers, but unofficially for our friends that were guarding them. Do you know anything about either?" I quickly asked.

"Well I'm not sure about your friends, but I know that the researchers are all dead, if you want proof, I'll take you to where they died. And if you want we can look for your friends afterwards."

"No thank you, I'll look for our friends alone, Kaji, you go with Ash and get the info about the researchers and then try to catch up."

"But, will you be..."

"I'll be fine, remember, I spent a month here alone, I think I can handle a few minutes alone now."

"Fine, and Hono'o, good luck with finding the girls."

"Good luck to you too."

We ran off in our different directions, and when I got to the next room I was attacked by more enemies. Using this time to think, I decided on heading to the transport that I ran away from before. Using Agito, I cut down the enemies, and began my journey to Falz itself.

When I finally reached the last room before Falz, I saw Akemi and Yakedo back to back fighting off five of the humanoid delsabers each. I quickly rushed in and was able to take down all the delsabers at once.

"So, Kaji finally found you?" Akemi asked?

"Yeah, I replied, "he should be here in a little bit"

"Why isn't he here now?" Yakedo exclaimed.

"Look we needed a quest to get permission to come down here, so he's getting the evidence we need with a hunter we met on our way named Ash."

"So he's fine then, thank goodness." Yakedo sighed

"Well we aren't, Akemi said, there are more delsabers coming."

Not only were there delsabers, but there were chaos bringers, the mage like chaos sorcerers, and the totem like dark belra. I readied my blades and charged at the combination of the ruin's toughest monsters. I took down many at a time, but they just kept coming, suddenly I heard a shout and a shot. I turned around to see Kaji shooting the enemies using his Yasminkov 3000R to shoot down the monsters. I slashed down the last enemy and then we finally cleared out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go back to Pioneer 2, we've completed the quest." Kaji said.

"You three go ahead, I'll be back after I go to thank Ash." I replied.

"Why, all he did was…"

"Make our job easier, I'm going to go thank him."

"Well here take this telepipe when you're done." he said as he tossed me the item.

"I'll meet you guys in Akemi and my place when I'm done, see you." I said as I walked away.

I ran off and looked throughout the third part of the ruins without seeing a sign of him, so I took the transport back to the second part of the ruins and looked there. When I got near the transport to the first part of the ruins I saw Ash facing of with a HUcast that I quickly recognized as one of my brothers, Black Hound. I saw Black Hound strike Ash down and begin to walk away when I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelled at him.

"Well if it isn't Hono'o, how long has it been since we last met?" He said as he turned and saw me.

"I thought that that nobody else survived from Pioneer 1 but me, why is it that nobody has found you?" I asked.

"Simple, I didn't want to be found. But now I must kill you. You're just a failure, Kisuke's biggest failure. Koton is Kisuke's true final model. Prepare to die, brother."

He raised his scythe, Soul Banish, and began his attack. I jumped back and drew my most powerful katana, the Agito, and began to fight back. When it came to weapon skill, we were always equals, and the same was appeared true now. Realizing that neither of us would be able to win, he quickly withdrew through a telepipe. Cursing my luck I went over to see if Ash was okay. He was merely unconscious, so I hefted him over my shoulder and took my telepipe back to Pioneer 2.

Knowing that Kaji would have gotten the meseta for completing the quest, I took Ash over to the hospital and left him in their care. After finishing that I began to run back to the apartment I shared with Akemi.

As I entered the door to the apartment, Akemi tackled me to the ground in a hug. I looked up to see Kaji laughing his head off and Yakedo snickering. As soon as she realized she knocked me down, she got up off of me and apologized.

Kaji walked up and offered a hand to help me up. "You're stronger than that," he said, "what happened when you found Ash."

"I saw my brother."

"Huh? I don't understand why did you sound so mad when you mentioned your brother?" Yakedo asked.

"Let's just say that our family wasn't the happiest. I was the latest in the new generation of android hunters, ones that could use magic. But I was a failure, I had unwanted emotions, and it didn't seem like I could use magic at all, until I got really mad at Kisuke, the scientist that created me. Suddenly foie began shooting from my hands, and then gifoe, ending in me using rafoie on part of his lab. After that I passed out and can't remember anything for a while.

When I woke up I remembered what happened and was fearful of Kisuke's response but I had never seen him so happy. He was so happy that I wasn't a complete failure, he concluded that in states of extreme emotion I could use the magic spells that were within me. But this made my older brothers mad, they treated me worse, and kisuke kept trying to make me angry, and I lost control of my anger again. I cast megid and destroyed the house and horribly injured Kisuke. I decided to move away from them and joined the Hunter's Guild for pay."

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk about you're past in the entire year that we've shared this apartment." Akemi said, "I never knew the kind of pain you went through when you were part of Pioneer 1."

"So you just saw one of your older brothers and you fought, right? He probably said something about Kisuke to set you off too. I'm willing to bet that it's something like that." Kaji remarked.

"Yes, he said that Kisuke had another model made after me. Koton, I'm willing to bet that he has better control over magic too."

"So, what are you going to do?" Akemi asked.

"I'm going to do what I do best, fight. When he shows up next time, I will win. Now if you don't mind, I think that I'm going to go to sleep on that couch."

"He always sleeps on that couch, I don't know why; after all we do have another bed in the apartment." Akemi explained.

"The couch is far more comfortable than a bed is, and anyway it makes it easier for you to wake me up, doesn't it?"

"Well either way, I think I should be heading home, after all, I have to cook dinner for myself." Commented Kaji

"You can have dinner here, and so can you Yakedo." Akemi replied, "And after that we can talk some more."

"No thank you, I'm just glad to see the place for the fist time, and anyway, I'm probably going to fall asleep shortly after I eat." Replied Kaji.

"And I think that I will go home and sleep," replied Yakedo, "I'm not hungry myself."

"Guess I'm eating alone again, since Hono'o is probably asleep already and you guys won't stay."


End file.
